Down the Rabbit hole
by The mad hattress-5972
Summary: Alice would miss her friend terribly much if she left Underland, But she has things she needs to do. Whena crazily mad idea crosses her head, how will the hatter fair with all these new expieriences? Rated M Alice/Tarrant. -Eventually- will be lemon.
1. An odd return

**Anyway, I've been obsessed with this pairing, and was surprised nobody tried this approach. The first chapter is just an alternate ending to the movie, but will lead to more.**

* * *

Alice took the vial of Jabberwocky blood from the white queen, she smiled wearily and turned to look at her close friends. Her eyes slide past Chess, and Mallymkun. They come to rest on the hatter. He always was her closest friend, he was just the right amount of hopeful insanity that made her smile.

"You could always _stay_...?" He smiled hopefully, his arms raising up for a hug.

"What a mad idea: a crazy, mad, _wonderful_ idea!" She smiled brightly and hugged the hatter, his arms wrapping around her. She inhaled the sweet smell of tea, sweets, and something just purely _him_.

"But, I can't." She took one step back, noticing the hurt look on the hatter's face.

"I have unfinished business where I come from. I have questions I need to answer, and things I must do. But..." She glanced nervously down, a small flush crossing her cheeks.

"But, what?" the hatter used his hand to lift her chin, so she was staring right at him.

"But, maybe you'd like to come _with_ me?" His mouth fell open in shock, and she took this as a bad sign so she rambled on "It wouldn't be forever, we'd be back in Underland before you know it?"

Mirana quickly pulled a vile from her pocket and filled it with the Jabberwock's blood, cringing at the grotesqueness of the head. When it was full she walked over to the hatter and placed the vile in his palm. "If you decide to go Tarrant, know that there will always be a place in my court for you. And that your home will be taken care of." She smiled pleasantly, giving him a gesture to urge him to answer the champion of Underland.

"I-I'd love to." He stuttered.

Alice positively beamed knowing that her friend would be coming with her this time. She made a silent promise to make him all his favorite types of tea while they were gone. "Shall we?" She smiled. The hatter gulped and drew the vial to his lips, swallowing the vile contents inside. Alice did the same, and waved goodbye to everyone. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

The scene of the chess-board battlefield changed, growing darker and smokier, and Alice stared at hatter's eyes. They were turning a pale green, and she felt like she was falling up them. She lost her footing and grabbed a hold of the ledge, grabbing at the dirt and grass to hoist herself back up. Once out of the hole she reached a hand down for the hatter. He got to his knees and looked around curiously.

"Where are we Alice? And, do I hear music?"

Alice blanked for a moment, but then remembered that Hamish had proposed to her. "We're at what was supposed to be my engagement party. That was one of the questions I had to come back and answer hatter."

Tarrant's eyes changed from a green to more of a red, his anger building up at the idea of anybody forcing _his_ Alice to do anything like that, against her will. "An' yew w're gon' sey _NO_, righ' lass?" He growled, his thick brogue accent filling the air and making her shudder.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully, "It had been so long since I traveled to Wonderland that I thought I might have dreamed it all up. Dreampt you up..." She shook her head sadly. "But then, as I stood on the alter not knowing what to say, the white rabbit found me and I followed."

Tarrant's eyes slowly changed to blue, then back to green as he said "I'll have to remember to properly thank Nivens for that."

The crowd stood waiting as Alice and her companion made their way out of the garden. The red-haired man stopped at the edge of the crowd and smiled as Alice made her way back to the alter to give Hamish his answer. Hamish walked over confused, but happy "So?" Alice scanned the crowd and locked eyes with the hatter, then turned towards Hamish.

"I'm sorry Hamish, I can't marry you. You're not the man for me, 'lest I trouble with your digestion." Hamish's smile faltered, he looked rather baffled that anyone would turn down his hand in matrimony. Alice quickly walked through the crowd to find her sister. "I love you Margret, but this is my life. I'll decide what to do with it." Her eyes snapped to Lowell. "You're lucky to have my sister as your wife Lowell, you be good to her. I'll be watching _very_. Closely."

Next she finds Aunt Imogene, grasping her hands lightly. "That's not a prince you're seeing aunt Imogene, you need to see someone about these delusions." Alice makes her way back up through the crowd to Lady Ascot, glaring at her."I happen to love rabbits, especially white ones." she passed by Lord Ascot and finds her mother smiling lovingly at her "Don't worry mother, I'll fins something useful to do with my life." Finally Alice looked at the twins, smilingly madly. "You two remind remind me of some funny boys I met in a dream." The twins look at each other and smile.

Alice then turns around, but Lord Ascot's voice halts her. "You've left me out."

Alice smiles slyly and says "No, I haven't, sir. You and I have business to discuss."

Lord ascot looks into her eyes and sees her father's mad determination and laughs "Shall we speak in the study?" Alice nods and makes her way through the crowd, the hatter following her. She suddenly turns back around

"Oh. And one more thing." Alice lifts her dress to reveal that she is improperly dressed, and then does her best impression of the futterwacken she could. The gasps roared up in the crowd, and the hatter laughed at her gesture.

_**-Tarrant/Alice-**_

A year later Alice found herself in China, and the hatter was being positively batty at the moment. Turns out he has a bit of sea sickness, and the months on end aboard the ship left him rattled and grumpy. "Alice dear, can we _please _go and get some proper tea now? I've been left tea-less for the past week now." His lips drew down in an adorable pout that left Alice wanting to give him all the tea in China.

"Soon," she smiled, "As soon as our meeting gets underway we can have tea. We have lots to discuss with these people, and if we're successful, then my father's dream will be expanded even further. He can be proud of me, and my mother can stop worrying about my well-being."

Tarrant sighed and threw his coat on. Mr. Ascot had been very kind to Tarrant, he had provided Tarrant with all the materials he would need to make a new wardrobe for his abroad adventure. His only request was that the hatter made a few articles for his wife as well. Hats and parasols, gloves and other such trinkets that the hatter made finer than any had ever laid eyes on. Today he wore a purple jacket with a white undershirt. He embroidered tea pots onto some cloth and turned it into a new bow-tie. His pants were a deep black, and fit him rather scandalously.

Women stopped and stared at him, not only because of his odd appearance and colorings; but, because he was handsome. His fingers were no longer stained with mercury, and he left his sewing things aboard the boat, save a small mending kit in his trouser pocket. His hat was on top his head as usual, and he smiled warmly to everyone as they passed. Alice's mood darkened slightly as a particularly handsome woman walked up and flirted with the hatter, looking up from her fan and winking at him.

_The sooner this meeting gets started, the better._ Alice thought.

Lord Ascot met up with the two friends in front of the Shanghai trading Co., he gestured them inside and rambled on about tips and tricks to get the meeting to go well. After some questioning from the hatter about why ravens were like writing desks, they all sat down and began the meeting that would change London's economy. It all went amazingly well, the executives fancied Tarrant and asked him lots of questions about his work. Alongside the deal to establish a trading stronghold, they offered Tarrant a job overseeing the local seamstresses. Which the hatter surprisingly agreed to; however, he did make it clear that he would do it when he wanted. And, that he could leave at any time he wanted.

This was going to be a good day.

* * *

**Anyyyywaayyyy let me know what you think? And if you've read any of my other stuff, let me know if you prefer this form of writing over my previous one. thhannkkss :P Also, reloaded this with a few spelling errors being fixed. If you notice any, feel free to tell me so I can fix them. :3**


	2. China

**I'm thinking of making this a weekly update type thing. Let me know if my writing style is bad, I'll attempt to switch it up if you think it's lacking. I'm just happy to be writing a Tarrant/Alice fic :3**

* * *

Tarrant smiled warmly, "How good it is to be back at my trade." He darted between the seamstress' tables giving help to those who needed it. The factory he was in was incredibly large. It was about four levels high, and held a few houndred woman working on nothing but hats and accessories. There was one woman in particular who seemed to be trying to replicate his hat. "Oh no my dear! You mustn't do that!" He gasped.

The seamstress was a beautiful woman, with long black hair and gray eyes. She frowned lightly "But, it's such a lovely hat Mr. ….?"

The hatter frowned, "Oh dear, I did forget to introduce myself, didn't I? How terribly rude of me. My name is Tarrant Hightopp." He removed his hat and did a small bow. "But, I can't let you replicate my hat." He glanced up to see the woman blushing. _curious _he thinks. He had never caused that reaction from a lady before. He made note of it before standing upright again. "You see, where I come from you train under a master hatter. And your final task before becoming a master hatter yourself, is making a hat that fits your unique personality. Something that will be perfect for every occasion, formal to casual. And this hat, so happens to be mine."

The woman looked up in wonder at the strange man, "I see. I apologize, I did not know." Tarrant smiled at the woman and tried to give her some helpful advice before a faint call of "Hatter!" startled him.

"Alice dear! Is that you?" His eyes scanned the large room, glancing over the houndreds of woman in dull colored clothing before his eyes fell on the form of Alice, in a startling purple dress. It was like no other he had ever seen! With flowers all over, and a sash tied at the waste.

"Hatter, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. It's time for lunch, I was hoping we could go together?"

He continued to stare at Alice, she had grown so much in the past six months. Her skin had become tanned, her eyes slightly more fierce, her breasts becoming a little fuller. _'Stop this Tarrant'_ he chided himself. _'She wouldn't appreciate you thinking of her like this. __It's not proper!__' _

"Hatter!" Alice grabbed the hatter's arm and shook him back to sanity.

His focus snapped back, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I'd love to Alice. But, may I ask what you're.." He eyed the outfit up and down before gulping lightly, "What you're wearing?"

Alice blushed lightly and did a small twirl, "It's called a kimono apparantly. We did some trade with a man from Japan today, he gave me this as a gift. Do you like it Hatter?"

"I do, it's very you Alice. It shows off your much-ness." All the while Tarrant attempted to change his stance to conceal the growing bulge in his pants. _'I'm afraid I like it a bit -too- much' _

"Shall we go hatter? I made sandwiches, and brought some tea." She lifted the basket up slightly, to prove her point.

"I'll be right out Alice dear."

* * *

"Oh dear...Not so soon!" Tarrant stared at himself in horror. In the mirror he could make out the subtle changes that he dreaded. "I'm becoming an above-lander." His once fiery orange hair was fading to a ginger color, and his ever-changing eyes were fading to a dull gray. "Oh dear." A knock sounded on the door, and he finished dressing quickly.

"Hatter, I brought you some new fabric. The vendor assured me it's the best in all of China!" She giggled merrily. He reluctantly opened the door and welcomed her in. "See? It's the same color as Chessur's fur! It's so pretty."

Well, to be fair, it was pretty close to Chessur's fur. Not that he would ever go looking for that dreadful color.

"Hatter!" She gasped. "What's happened to you? Your eyes, they're gray! And your hair..." She grasped a lock and twirled it in her gentle hands. "What's going on?"

He sighed. "Ahlice dear. Ah can explain. Ye see, when..." He took a deep breath, his voice returning to normal, "You see when someone from Underland comes to the surface. That world changes them, so they'll become a member of that world. They become 'normal' so to speak. I'm afraid I've stayed here too long. I'll become like you if I stay any longer. Not that I don't like you, there's absolutely nothing wrong with being like you, you're perfect just thewayyou" Alice quickly grabbed Hatter's face and calmed him. "Are. Sorry, I'm_ fine_." he grinned sheepishly.

"So what you're telling me is, you'll change forever if you stay?" Her look was one of pure fear. He nodded sadly. "Well, then I think it's time we return to Underland, isn't it?" They both grinned madly, but after a moments thought Tarrant frowned. "What's wrong?"

He took a step back, his eyes turning a slight shade of blue. "If you go to Underland with me, you'll change too. You'll become an Underlandian. The change will represent your unique personality of course."

She smiled "I don't mind hatter."

"Tarrant." he added.

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed lightly.

"My name is Tarrant, Alice. Although only the queen calls me by that. Everyone else calls me 'the hatter' or 'Mr. Hightopp'." He walked over to his bed, gathering up his meager belongings. "I've always meant to tell you, but you always seemed so happy to call me hatter. I never had the heart to correct you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. Shall I go gather my things...Tarrant?"

He walked over and quickly hugged Alice. "You don't _have_ to come along. You can stay if you want, nobody is forcing you to come with me."

"Nobody is making me doing anything, Tarrant. Underland is my home, I told everyone that we'd be back before you know it, didn't I?" She hugged him back, blushing slightly.

"Let's go home then Alice. We can go through the looking glass."

** -TarrantxAlice-**

After Alice gathered what items she felt she needed, she left a note for Lord Ascot.

"_I know you won't understand what I'm telling you, but Tarrant and I are going away. He's ill, and only his homeland can cure him. As for the company, I leave the rest of the agreement to you. Just please make sure that my profit from this goes to my mother, I want her to be happy. Let her know that I love her, and that I promise to come back and visit sometimes._

_Sincerely, _

_Alice Kingsleigh and Tarrant Hightopp_

_p.s. Your wife's garments are in a chest in the hatter's room. Farefallen."_

Alice quickly found Tarrant and made sure of her note before leaving it on her stationary desk. "I hope he won't be mad." Tarrant grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly before giving her some helpful directions.

"We're going to have to think of the exact place we want to turn out at, or we might wind up getting split up. So, we need to decide of a spot before we step through."

Alice thought long and hard about where she wanted to be first, and found she wanted to see Queen Mirana again. "Let's go to the white castle, please."

With a small sigh from the hatter they both stepped through the mirror, hands clasped for comfort.

* * *

_'Well, this isn't so bad. Much better than falling down that rabbit hole.' _Alice thought. The scenery was beautiful. It was all shimmering lights and it felt like heaven. She gripped Tarrant's hand a little tighter before her mind began to wonder. She started to think about the many times she had been to the hatter's tea table, and how she longed to be there with him. She wanted to sit down and enjoy a cup of strawberry tea, and listen to him prattle on with the march hare. And she missed Mallymkun getting snippy with her every time she talked with the hatter.

She could make out the castle, but something was wrong. She felt herself being pulled away from the hatter. "Alice!" He screamed. But it was no use, he was gone. Alice was alone, being taken who knows where. _'Tarrant' _thought, before blacking out.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this installment! Comments please:) And, if you notice spelling issues, let me know!**


	3. The looking glass

**Alright! Third chapter of this story, I feel I'm writing these a touch longer each chapter. Which is good. But, if anything confuses you in the next few chapters, be patient!**

* * *

Queen Mirana and her court walked through the throne room languidly, discussing on-goings of the castle. Everything from the trees needing a few kinder words each day, to what to with the new citizens of the white kingdom. Mirana had welcomed these citizens with open arms once the war had ended, but there was still a bit of uneasiness about it all. One could never be sure if the new citizens still had loyalties to the red queen.

One of the court women stepped forward, it was her turn to give her report to the queen. "My lady, Absolum has told me Lady Alice and the hatter are doing well. They are in a place called China, and seem to be enjoying themselves." The woman smiled brightly, proud to give good news.

"That's wonderful! Our champion is thriving in above-land. And our hatter is enjoying his Alice. I hope all goes well up there. But..." She halted her strides momentarily, torn between happiness and forlorn. "If he stays much longer, Tarrant won't be himself anymore. He'll become one of them, and forget this place." She trampled the thought immediately, if Alice's world brought him happiness so be it. She would wish them both the best.

As Mirana was about to take her place on the throne, the mirror in the throne room glowed brightly. With a scream, the hatter abruptly fell through the mirror and hit his head. He grabbed hold of his head and rubbed it sorely, annoyed that he got hurt, but then began to cry.

"Tarrant! Are you hurt? Do I need to call for a doctor?"

He shook his head and cried pitifully, "My lady, Alice didn't make it through with me." He brought his hands up and started wiping his tears on his sleeves. Murmuring Alice's name over and over again.

"Tarrant. Tell me exactly what happened while you were in the looking glass."

* * *

_ It's cold. _She thought. She couldn't seem to open her eyes, and she felt heavy. Not like something was on her, more like when she had taken medicine to keep her asleep. After awhile the weight seemed to slip away from her, she could hear singing fading in and out.

"A very merry un-birthday!" It sounded like multiple voices far off.

_ Maybe I should go see where I'm at. That singing does sound awfully familiar though._ With a huge effort Alice stood up and noticed Thackery's Windmill through the woods. _Tarrant. _

She took off running in the direction of the mill, hoping she wasn't late for tea again. Tarrant would scold her for being late again. After a few moments she came to the clearing with the tea table. Mallymkun was passed out in a tea pot, and Thackery was flinging scones across the table. But Tarrant was nowhere to be seen.

"Excuse me, But where's Tarrant? I'd very much like to talk to him."

Thackery ignored her words, continuing to throw things and ramble on.

This annoyed Alice greatly. "Thackery! Why are you ignoring me? It's me, Alice!" She huffed.

Suddenly, Tarrant swung the mill door open. "Alright, I've got more tea! It seems Alice is running late again, no matter! She will just have to drink cold tea, the naughty." He happily walked with 3 trays, one on each arm, and the third atop his head. When he reached the table he threw the trays, where they landed undisturbed. Almost as if he hadn't thrown them at all.

Alice smiled warmly, "Tarrant!" She shouted. She ran over and threw her arms around him in a hug, but fell through him. "What?"

He hadn't seemed to notice what happened in the least, and resumed his tea party. The chessur cat shortly appeared at the table, eyes first. As the rest of him took it's time in appearing a small girl, about eight years old appeared at the clearing. She was very pale, and appeared rather sickly.

"Alice! You finally made it! Sit down sit down, it's time for tea! You're late you know, naughty."

Alice stared in wonder at the scene. What was happening? Tarrant could see her at all, and on top of that, her younger self was there! Something is wrong. Terribly wrong. She quickly realized that she didn't wind up at the hatter's home, she was in a memory.

"Now, Alice dear. I know you'll have lots of questions, but we simply must get you to the white queen." Tarrant cooed.

"Is she anything like that woman who made me paint the flowers red?" Alice squeaked.

Tarrant's face fell as he thought of the bloody big head, his color draining and his eyes changing to a fiery orange. "New. The bloody big head is nawt like the white kwueen. If ah e'r get mah hands aroun' her bulbous-"

Chess quickly reprimanded him for scaring poor Alice.

"Sorry, lass. Ah'm fine." He closed his eyes and took a big breath. "I'm fine." His regular lilting voice returning to him. His eyes slowly went back to emerald. "Anyway, we simply must be on our way."

* * *

"Tarrant, you won't like this. But, I've found a way to retrieve our champion from the looking glass." Mirana walked briskly from book to book in her grand library. "It seems you need to concoct a potion, but one of the ingredients...is less than desirable."

"What do I have to do my lady?" He fiddled with his hands, pacing back and forth. He was glad Alice was alive, and that he could retrieve her. But, the look on Mirana's face worried him deeply.

"I'll...need a couple spoonfuls of ash's from Hightopp land. And, a bone from a dead man's chest. I also need royal blood, I'll ask the doctor to draw some from me."

Hightopp land. The final resting place of the ancestors whom died to protect the white queen from that bloody big head and her Jabberwocky. He had hoped he would never have to travel their without his Alice. _No, just Alice. She is not mine. Not yet. _

"I'll go your highness. If it will bring Alice back, I'll gladly go."

The white queen stared at his retreating form sorrowfully. If only he knew that those were the least troubling of the tasks. The potion is ancient, and was based on when the world was in harmony.

"I fear that Alice is lost. Please, Alice... Find your way back here. This potion is impossible."

* * *

Alice ran after her memories, she tried to keep up with them. If she didn't follow them, that strange sense of heaviness fell upon her once again. Now was not the time for sleeping, she had to find a way back to Tarrant. The _real_ Tarrant.

But she soon noticed that it felt like someone, or some_thing_ was watching her. It sent cold chills up and down her spine. Little did she know that time was a funny thing, and had it's own ideas on fate and destiny. And, he had been watching her for a long time. He needed her to prove to him that she could fix things.

**Xoxoxox**

As Time paced back and forth, he glanced at the thousands on hourglasses in his home. Each one belonged to someone from Underland. And each one could be changed to make that individual's time run faster, or slower. He glanced at the only blue hourglass on his shelf. On it was a nameplate, With the name Alice written in scrawling lettering. Time sighed as he placed the hourglass on it's side. Halting time for the poor girl. "She's simply not ready. If I let her go, before _he_ finds himself... It'll be disastrous." He walked to the edge of the room and grabbed his staff, it looked like a walking staff but had twelve orbs of sand intertwined in the wood. Each was a different color, representing separate hours of the day. He tapped the end twice to reveal a thirteenth orb, an orb that was as black as night. Across this orb, was the name Tarrant.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this story is making sense to you so far lovelies! If you want to help me out, click that sexy little review button and let me know what you think! Also, I've recently acquired a beta for this story, and they agreed to go over this. So, I'll be posting the beta'd version of the first two chapters when I receive them. Show a little love for GeminiSinger. :) They might put something in the A/N from time to time, sooooooooo yah.**


	4. All is lost

**Anyway, here is the latest chapter of Through the looking glass, the beta didn't check this one, t'was all me. Also, sorry for waiting last minute to post this. Between college class enrollment, and getting my ducks in a row for graduation...it was stressful. We also had a choir contest on top of that. Yaaayyyy work.**

* * *

Tarrant had been running around collecting ingredients for this potion of hers, and he really hoped it worked, but it was getting bizarre. Even for Underland. After getting the dead man's bones and soil from Hightopp land, he had to give a lock of his hair. Then he had to give a scrap of his clothing, and the only item of Alice's he had, which was a light blue handkerchief. After that he had to get a vile of Mally's tears. And a spoonful of pure love, graciously given by a newlywed couple in the castle.

"Your majesty, I don't mean to question, but how many more ingredients do I need to fetch before the potion is complete?" His eyes had stayed a pale blue for the past week now, it had the hearts of the castle people aching for him. They felt his sorrow in every ounce of his presence.

"Just... just one more." Mirana murmured.

The hater's eyes flecked a brilliant green as his face filled with hope. "What is it? Come on, out with it. I simply must find Alice soon."

"The last ingredient is Iracibeth's blessing." She watched in dismay as his eyes went from green, to blue, to red, and then to a new color. An unsettling black.

Tarrant's knees gave out, and he sunk to the floor miserably. "I'll never have Alice back then. The bloody big-head would never give her blessing to me, _or_ save Alice. Alice overthrew her, took everything that woman felt belonged to her...I'm alone again. Forever. And it's all my fault."

He slammed his fist into the concrete floor and began to sob violently. "If only I had stayed in Upperland with her. Or made her stay there. Or waited until we got back from China and gone down the rabbit hole."

Mirana looked on knowing that there was nothing she could do to make her friend come out of his despair. _Except... _"I have an idea. It's a long-shot, but it might work."

Tarrant looked up, his eyes still black as night. " 'yer lyin. Yer lyin tew make me feel bet'tah. Ah tho' yew w're mah frien'. Frien's don' make frien's go threw mor' payne."

"Tarrant, stop." She pleaded. "A long time ago, when I was a child, Time came to the castle. My parents met with him, and he told them to get me. He sat me down and told me that he was going to give me a gift. One that I shouldn't use until the time was right. And that the reason for it would be obvious." She grasped a ring that was on her finger and pulled it off, in it was inlaid a small green gem of some kind. "I believed that I was meant to use it to stop Iracibeth from taking the crown, but now I know it was meant for you."

"Wha' is it then. If 'yer nought lyin, then wha does tha' dew?" He stood up bitterly and took it from her hands, he took the ring and twirled it over and over again, trying to figure out what was so special.

"It takes you to the past. It's good for two trips Tarrant. One to the past, and once back to the present. It's meant for you to go back and change something. Change the course of events."

Tarrant's jaw fell open in wonder. "I can go back in time and stop myself from bringing her through the looking glass?"

Mirana nodded "If that is what you wish to do. Just put it on your finger, twist the gem, and think of the exact time you want to go to."

The hatter quickly did as he was told, and before he knew it, Mirana was watching as he vanished in thin air. "Farefallan Tarrant."

* * *

Time watched as Tarrant slipped through his domain. He saw the destination he was going, and promptly changed it. "Silly hatter, your heart is pure... But that is _not_ where you need to be." He glanced at the hatter's time piece, he noticed that the black had lightened with every good-hearted action he did to save Alice. His mind was healing itself finally.

Time sighed and hoped that Tarrant would complete his task fast. Alice was beginning to lose touch with what was real and not real. She even tried to wear a codfish at one point!

* * *

Tarrant opened his eyes, wanting to hurry up and find himself and fix all this mess. But what he saw wasn't Upperland at all. It was Underland.

How dare she?! He had trusted Mirana, and all that happened was him teleporting from the castle, to the woods. He was so furious he couldn't stand it. He looked around for his bearings and noticed a group of people heading towards the general direction of Hightopp land. Curious, he followed them.

The group took notice and went to draw swords, when they saw who it was, and let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you Hatter. We thought it was one of the bloody big head's goons." the first said.

The second quickly chimed in with, "I thought you were supposed to be with the Queen? What are you doing here?"

The third took notice of his appearance, "Hatter, what did you do to your hair? It was much longer before."

Tarrant's eyes blazed red and he snapped "The White Queen betrayed me. I was broken, wanting to find Alice, and she lied to me."

The group looked surprised, they tried to calm him down, assuming he just hit his head and needed to be taken to the Queen. "C'mon, walk with us."

"Where are yew even goin'? Thas' Hightopp land."

"Why, to the party of course." The second man chimed in.

Tarrant followed reluctantly, not sure these wandering people were in their right minds.

After awhile of walking, Tarrant looked in surprise to see that the grass was growing. It wasn't even burnt anymore. But, he was just here yesterday! He looked around to find the trees weren't broken or singed, and there was music floating from the distance.

His eyes widened, and his thoughts drifted back to a time when his clan would celebrate festivals for days on end. Dancing and singing, drinking and sewing for days without rest. Until the Jabberwocky came...

He ran forward, seeking the sound of the music, wanting to see who dared to play his family's melodies without his permission. But what he saw, nothing could of prepared him for.

* * *

Alice was so embarrassed. She was no longer in just her memories, it seemed she was doomed to follow the hatter everywhere he went. And she _meant _everywhere. She was currently in the floor of Tarrant's bathroom, She tried to work the doorknob but, it wouldn't budge. She sighed and gave up, when she turned around she saw that Tarrant had taken his Coat, bow-tie, and vest off. And he was currently working on undoing the buttons of his top.

She glanced shyly away, attempting to give him some form of privacy. But, he began to hum a song that caught her attention. She looked back over, forgetting his state of undress, and was met with the sight of his milky chest. It was flawless, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight. She soon began to watch his every movement, completely ignoring the voice of reason within her head. She watched as he turned to run water in the tub, adding a spiced fragrance to the water. He then undid his trousers and pulled them off. His boots discarded long ago. He pulled the thimbles and rings off his hand and sat them on the sink, all the while still humming a beautiful melody to himself. He then went to take off his last remaining item of clothing, his britches. Her face flushed a bright red, and she felt a heat building inside of her.

She watched in utter fascination as he became completely naked, and did something unexpected. He grabbed his nether regions and began rubbing it with a sigh. She gasped at the action, finding it slightly naughty, but then remembeed that he couldn't see her. She felt bad for invading his privacy, for watching him undress, and for seeing this private side of him. But, no matter how sorry she felt, something in her compelled her to keep watching.

Tarrant sat on the edge of his tub and turned the water off. He leaned over and pulled a silver vile from the ledge, and then dumped it's contents onto his hand. He then used that hand to rub up and down his hardening length, a slight flush growing on his cheeks. His eyes flew closed as he bucked into his own hand. He quickly wrapped his hand around his large erection, and started lavishing his attention onto it, moaning and gasping from the pleasure.

Alice felt so hot she couldn't stand it, what _was _this feeling? She also felt a wetness between her legs as she shifted uncomfortably. She lifted up her skirts and pulled her bloomers down to her knees, trying to examine what was herself. She pressed two fingers to her mound to investigate the dampness, her fingers traveled down and brushed against her clit, making her gasp. She had never felt that before either, she continued southwards and found the wetness. She rubbed at it lightly and moaned. She then decided she'd try to rub her now moistened fingers against that nub from before. Soon, she was gasping and groaning in pleasure as well. She continued to watch Tarrant, noticing the sweat building up on his enticing skin.

He took his thumb and ran it over the head of his drooling cock, using it to slicken his movements even further. Tarrant knew he wasn't going to last too much longer. He used his other hand to reach down and roll his tea-bags, he bit his peach-colored lip and his eyes changed to a gorgeous violet shade. One that Alice would remember for the rest of her life.

She saw his movements getting jerky, and felt her own need reaching a peak. She took her other hand, and pushed a finger into her hole, massaging all around until she found a place that made her cry out and see stars.

"T-Tarrant" She moaned.

To her surprise, he bit his lip so hard he drew blood, then he shouted "Ahlice!" Before spilling his milk all over his chest. The sight took Alice by surprise, and threw her over the edge. She came hard onto her fingers, wondering why she had never figured out that her body could do that.

Tarrant grabbed a cloth and wiped his chest off before crawling into the tub and relaxing.

Alice blushed further and fixed her clothes. "Oh Tarrant, I hope you can forgive me for being blind."

The scene changed again, and this time she was in the palace with Tarrant and Mirana, they were talking heatedly about something, but she was too far away to hear them. She promptly walked closer to listen.

"But you don't understand m'lady, it's not what you think." He pleaded.

"She's only a little girl hatter, can't you wait until she's older?"

"No. I know she's the one. She makes my eyes go pink,...and purple." He blushed faintly, knowing the last one sounded bad, even to him.

"Tarrant Hightopp!" She chided, "Don't you dare entertain such thoughts of our future champion. She is too young. She doesn't need somebody to think of her that way... not yet. You will wait until she returns to Underland. And that, is final."

Tarrant blushed and bowed his head reluctantly. "Al'righ. Ah'll wait. Buh' if she feels the same then, ah'll never leave her side. Ah'll even go to Upperland if tha's what it takes. Ah...Ah love her Mirana. She has so much _muchness_."

Alice felt happy. Happier than she'd ever been. Tarrant loved her? Even way back then? She knew she had to figure out how to get back to him now. She had to find the real him, and tell him how she felt about all of this. Because, without realizing it, she had fallen for the mad hatter a long time ago.

* * *

**Anyway, lemme know what you think. I futterwacken for comments xD It really brightens my day and motivates me to write more.**

**Bet you can't guess what'll happen next ;P If someone can at least partially guess it correctly, I'll put a link up for an Alice in Wonderland painting i've been working on for my Art finals. **

**Catch you next week :3**


	5. Am I Crazy?

**If you wish to know what took so long, you'll see at the bottom. Just know I wasn't sitting about twiddling my fingers. And that I'll go ahead and post all that is owed for the past two weeks A.S.A.P. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter of "_Down the Rabbit hole_."**

* * *

Tarrant stood in disbelief and awe as he ran over the hill. What he saw was totally and completely impossible. His homeland was re-built, the trees were swaying in time with the music. There were hundreds of people laughing and dancing and celebrating. And all the way to the back of the festival was the last person he ever expected to see.

_Father. _

This one thought made all of time halt as he walked forward, tears streaming down his face, and parted the crowd. He made his way to the older man, whose kilt was an eccentric pink color and his tunic an off-white color. He bore a vibrant purple trench coat and long, straight orange hair. His face was all smiles, his jawbones protruding in a way most women would die for, and his eyes flashed green.

"Tarrant my boy, where have you been? Your tea party was supposed to be done with hours ago! Your mother wants you to hurry up and get dressed. The real festivities will be starting soon." Mr. Hightopp placed his hand reassuringly on Tarrant's shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "Something wrong wee one? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tarrant stood there, mouth agape as he took in this impossible dream. He must have finally lost his mind, it was the only explanation.

The group Tarrant came with stepped in, "Zanik! We found your son along the roads, he seemed a bit lost, so we brought him here." The three men bowed their heads in respect before joining the festivities, leaving Tarrant and Zanik Hightopp alone.

"I hate to be rude imagination, but I'm afraid I can't go mad quite yet." Tarrant's eyes turned a dark shade bordering on black, and Mr. Hightopp gasped. "I have to rescue Alice, so I can't waste time talking to a figment of my imagination."

"Wha' makes yew think i'ma figment boy. Ahm stand'n righ he're flesh 'n blood. New, tell meh wha's goin' on. Calm'ly." Mr. Hightopp's eyes were ever changing, from orange to blue, blue to red, and red to gray. He wanted answers. Nothing the boy said made sense.

Tarrant sighed. "You died about 15 Aboveland years ago. You and Mother both. The Jabberwocky attacked during our celebration, and killed the wielder of the vorpal sword. Then the bloody big hed took ova' an' sta'td choppin' off ev'ry'ns heads. Ahlice came back an' helped save us, but new she's lost in tha' lookin' glass. And ahm talking to mahself." He crouched down and hugged his knees, his eyes turning an icy blue color. "An' evr'y momen I lose, Ahlice is in dange'...s'all mah fault."

"Boy, I'm _alive_. Your mother is in the house, and you had tea with Alice not but an hour ago. Cheer up son. You should go around and see if any men or women make your fancy, you're almost of age y'know. The day you find your pink and purple colors might approach soon, and that will mean lots of planning!" He smiled warmly at his beloved son.

"Da' mah eyes have already turned purple, and_ pink_." He sighed, giving into this fantasy until it was over.

Zanik Hightopp's jaw dropped, he looked like a gaping fish until he recovered and held the biggest grin he'd ever smiled. "Well, where are they then? We'll have to plan for the wedding and keep tradition you know." His father winked cheekily at him. "You know, I remember the day they told me your eyes only flashed pink for your love, and purple for your mate. I never dreamed the feelings that would wash over you. I'm just so happy I met your mother, she truly is my soulmate. And now you have found _yours_!"

"It's...Alice Father. Alice has made my eyes turn" He gulped lightly trying not to think too much on it. "And now that I lost her, my eyes stray to black."

Mr. Hightopp stood thoughtful for a moment. "Then you told the truth earlier. She truly is in the looking glass?"

Tarrant nodded sadly, a tear straying down his cheek.

"We must rescue her then. We can't have a future Hightopp member lost in Time's domain forever. However, it seems that we need to end this party if the Jabberwocky truly is coming for us. We'll need to retreat to Chess's woods."

Zanik pulled out a long wooden pipe and blew a few notes from it, before Tarrant could blink the festival ran quite. "We need to evacuate. My son has said the Jabberwocky is on its way. _**GO**_!"

Everyone scurried this way and that, Tarrant's mother finally poked her head out of the house. She was just how he remembered her: soft face, black hair that was kinky-curly, the Hightopp clan's ever-changing eyes, the pink lips and cheeks. She had an air about her that made you want to hug her, and she _always_ smelled of tea.

She ran up to him and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you okay sweetling? The red queen didn't hurt you did she?" She plucked at his orange hair, "Did the Jabberwocky's flame do this to you?"

He grimaced and nodded "Yes, Mother... We need to go. We need to save Alice."

He still wasn't believing that his parents were somehow magically alive, but he would be more than happy to talk to his imagination while he went on about his way.

* * *

Time stared down at the hourglass and sighed in relief as it finally lifted of it's black color. It was finally fixing itself, and repairing the years of corroded damage. "You're on the right track hatter. But I'm afraid you still haven't regained your muchness yet. Your journey won't last too much longer. You've already righted a great wrong in this world."

He glanced at Alice's glass and noticed the sand was beginning to disappear from it...If she stayed in suspension for too much longer, she'll be stuck there. _Hurry hatter._

* * *

Alice closed her eyes and sighed, chasing after the hatter was exhausting. But she gathered her strength and ran after him one last time. She skidded to a halt once she saw him surrounded by a whole group of people with color-changing eyes. They ranged from young to old, most had fiery-orange or raven-black hair. But there were other pastel colors too...

_This must be the Hightopp clan, before they passed away. _She looked around and spotted Tarrant's hat, and before her was Tarrant as a child. She giggled madly as she saw him at what looked to be 14 years old. His hair was short and scraggly, and he had a shirt that was too long for him. He was wearing a small green-checkered kilt, and sported a huge grin.

_He looks so happy. _

Tarrant stepped forward and regarded her with curious eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

Alice gasped in delight "Y-you can see me?" She smiled wildly.

"Such a strange question, of course, why wouldn't I be able to?" He grabs a woman's hand and smiles warmly at her "Mother, who is she? Do you know?"

The woman shook her head "Girl, are your allegiances with the King and Queen of Spades? Or with that dreadful daughter of theirs, Iracibeth of Crim?"

Alice looked on curiously "King and Queen of Spades? I'm afraid I've never heard of them. Where I come from the White Queen, Mirana of Mamoreal, is in charge."

"Mirana? The Queen's youngest? She's a good child, unlike that spoiled Iracibeth. It's a shame that Mirana wasn't born first." The woman sighed, "She would've been the eldest, and inherit the throne when her parents pass."

A man with long vibrant-orange hair took the woman's hand and scolded her "Now sweetling, you shouldn't talk bad about the Red Princess like that. The Queen and King deserve more than that."

"You're right Zanik, I'm sorry."

"So, Mr. Hightopp... You're Tarrant's father?" Alice asked.

Tarrant's eyes lit up "Momma, she knows my name!"

"How do you know my son's name girl?" Zanik asked wearily.

"Oh, my apologies sir. My name is Alice, and-"

"_The _Alice?" The Hightopps asked in unison.

"I'm afraid so, you see... I know your son when he's older. He becomes a fine and handsome man, albeit it a bit mad. But, all the best people are mad." She smiled.

"Oh? If you truly know him in the future, who is his best friends?" The mother asked. "Surely you would know that if you're telling the truth."

"Well, I believe his best friend is Thackery Earwicket... but he also liked to have tea with Nivens McTwisp, Chessur, and Mallymkun."

The Hightopps murmered, "You got them right Alice, I misjudged you. I'm sorry for doubting you. Please, follow us. We'll go back to Hightopp land, and I'll make you some tea. Surely you have a story to tell."

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, if any of you have HughesNet or DishNet... You'll know it's utter crap. 5 GB a month is not enough to get me by D: So, as an apology I'll post both chapters from where I was out of Internet by tomorrow. And I'll have this week's chapter up by Wed. Thanks for being patient with me -bows- Also, due to trying to get this to you A.S.A.P. I skipped sending this to my Beta, So I wish to apologize to him for that. **


	6. A chance encounter

**Well, this one will be short. But for a good reason. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that our little Tarrant fell in love with you in the future? Leave it to him to fall for the future champion of Underland." Mrs. Hightopp giggled warmly. "Is he like his father? Or more like me?" She took a sip of her tea and hummed.

"Well, I'd say more like you. He's obsessed with tea, and goes completely mad sometimes. You can only tell when his mind wanders by his accent. He starts talking funny... kind of like this: 'Ahlice, yew dumped mah tea?' or something like that." She laughed at her impression, knowing it wasn't like his.

"Oh dear..." Zanik said. "If he starts slipping into outlandish, then that means he must really be in disrepair... Tell me, has his eyes ever turned gray? Or black?"

"Or pink and purple?" Mrs. Hightopp interjected.

"I've never seen them turn black. I've seen them purple once, though that was by accident." She blushed furiously. "They've been gray before, when he talked of what happened to his clan." Her eyes flew wide open and she covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"The clan? What about the clan? Gray and black eyes symbolize complete and utter despair... Or a wish for death. What happened that would cause that in him?"

"I-I shouldn't. I'm sure I've said too much already." She set her tea cup down on the table and stood up. I should be going.

Zanik grabbed Alice roughly by the dress-collar "What _happened_ Alice?"

She squirmed and tried to fight her way out of his grip, she finally gave up when little Tarrant came running out of his room "Daddy! Stop it. You're hurting her!" Tarrant's eyes shifted to a deep red flecked with blue.

"Y-you die Mr. Hightopp. All of you. The Jabberwocky attacked during a festival... Tarrant protected Mirana, and when he came back for the survivors, he found _none_." Tears welled and started to fall mercilessly. And Zanik released her, completely in shock.

Tarrant looked on in horror, and decided to take comfort in Alice. He hugged her and cried into her dress. "Don't say that Alice, they'd never leave me all alone."

Alice rubbed her hand through his hair, "I'm sorry Tarrant..." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm just trying to do my best to figure out how to get back to the older you. I have something _important_ to tell him, you see. And I need help. I don't know what to do."

Tarrant flushed slightly and he said "Have you tried checking the oraculum? Caterpillar should have it... maybe it'll help you get home?"

She scooped him up and hugged him "That's brilliant Tarrant! Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

"Tarrant, what do I need to do to help you? Your mother had to tend to the _other_ you, so I can only be gone so long." Zanik asked.

"I don't know. The White Queen sent me here, and maybe she'll know how to help."

"Then that's where we'll go. I'll take you to her, she's in the training camp right now. She's still in... well, I guess you'd call it princess boot camp." He chuckled lightly. "That one isn't very graceful."

The two Hightopp men laughed merrily as they made their way through the hills, past giant mushrooms and talking flowers, and to the borders of the outerlands. There, the school that Mirana was attending, was discretely hidden.

"Here we are son" Zanik smiled warmly.

The two entered the beautiful school, it was all black and white marble with red walls. It really was a beautiful place. They made their way up the stairs and to the classrooms. Tarrant reached for the door and poked his head in. He saw Mirana balancing books on-top her head while she walked, and while learning how to walk in heels.

Mirana looked up in surprise "Tarrant? Zanik? What are you two doing here?"

Zanik stepped in and took the teacher to the side. "Look, my boy needs to talk to Mirana. It's life or death."

The teacher nodded and left the room, giving the Hightopps some privacy.

"My Queen, I need to ask for your help." Tarrant reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Time gave you this to help me, but it didn't do what I needed it to do. I need to save Alice, Mirana...please"

She looked at the ring, and realized what had happened. "Oh hatter, I'm so sorry. I never did know if that ring would work properly. Where is Alice? What's wrong with her?

"She's stuck in the looking glass Mirana." Tarant twiddled his fingers nervously, not sure what to do or say.

"Oh that is serious, but Tarrant...Since this is the past, why don't you try finding younger Alice and warning her not to go through the looking glass?"

* * *

Time laughed merrily, "Finally. You've got the picture. You might get your life back after all Tarrant." He watched as Tarrant's hourglass grew larger, and the sand began to turn into different colors. "I suppose I should fetch the girl now. Bring her here until time corrects itself."

And with a flourish of Time's staff, he stepped into Alice's time-glass to rescue the poor girl.

* * *

**Welp, there you go. Guess Time wasn't such a bad guy after-all huh? I bet you didn't see this stuff coming ^_^ again, to save time and make up for the fact that this was late... I didn't send this to my beta. So, yah, another apology to GeminiSinger. :P**


End file.
